<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The moment by praise_miranda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583155">The moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/praise_miranda/pseuds/praise_miranda'>praise_miranda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Spellwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/praise_miranda/pseuds/praise_miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>''The redhead was staring at her future husband for a few seconds, she never wanted to go against him, on the contrary, she was going to marry him so that the two could continue growing together, but she also knew that she could never turn her back on her family.''</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something that crossed my mind, I hope you like it!<br/>Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Breathe. Inspire. Breathe. Inspire. Breathe. Inspire.</p><p>     It was only in those words that Zelda could think while feeling the powerful presence of the Dark Lord behind her, her body no longer responded to his commands and in automatic mode she found herself kneeling on the floor. Zelda didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but at that point she was no longer able to think rationally.</p><p>     She always knew that the Dark Lord visited the most dedicated brides at their wedding conventions, but in her heart the redhead never felt that he would look for her. At least not after all the chaos that has always surrounded your family over the years.</p><p>     The sulfur smell was strong and permeated all the air in the room, making the witch's stomach turn. Zelda considered for a few minutes to get up and leave the room as quickly as possible, but before she could react, she felt a hand like hell on her shoulder. She could feel her whole body tremble against the creature's touch, and she couldn't help but clench her hands as she took a deep breath and tried to control her enormous desire to get away from the beast behind her.</p><p>     Zelda knew she should be grateful for what was happening, after all the Dark Lord was there for her, the witch since she was little was taught that this was one of the most important moments in a witch's life. '' The Lord claiming you means that your devotion is well regarded by him. '' The woman heard that phrase many times from her mother, and when she was little she really didn't care about it and always said she would do anything for please her master but now, everything was different and the redhead could not avoid the feeling of disgust when thinking about what would happen next.</p><p>     A lonely tear slid across Zelda's face, just as she felt the man's hand slide down her arm, she bit her bottom lip hard as she tried to gather all her courage to stand up and face Lucifer.</p><p>     But then, a scream was heard and even before Zelda could react the air around her changed and she knew that the Dark Lord was gone. She got up quickly from the floor while looking around the room trying to understand what was going on. In a matter of seconds, she saw Hilda rushing into the room with one hand covering part of her eyes while the other was raised in front of her body as if she were ready to cast a spell if necessary. Zelda couldn't help it when one side of her mouth went up in a small smile, her heart had warmed when she knew that her younger sister was ready to defend her even though she needed to fight with the Dark Lord himself.</p><p>     Before Zelda could comment on this, a second shout was heard.</p><p>          "Satan, who's screaming?" The redhead spoke as she hurried past her younger sister and walked out of the room in quick steps towards where the scream had come from.</p><p>     Zelda walked at a fast pace down the hall as she tried to find the cause of the screams, so she turned the corner to one of the main corridors and saw her future husband coming from the other side, for a moment she felt a relief run through her body when she saw that Faustus was safe and well. The witch continued walking towards him and, at that moment, noticed the Dorcas girl standing in front of the door where the Antipapa was.</p><p>     ‘’ They killed him ... ‘’ The girl spoke in a frightened voice as soon as Zelda and Faustus got close to her, Dorcas was pointing at the bedroom door in front of her and Zelda could see that the girl was shaking. She saw the Sorcerer walk in a hurry towards the room and she felt a shiver down her spine, she knew something was wrong. She turned and walked quickly into the room, but soon regretting doing so, she stopped and felt Hilda bump her in the back.</p><p>     In front of her, she could see the antipope lying on her bed, lifeless and bloody, and that was not the worst part. Beside the bed were the three boys who were supposed to take care of the place and one of them was just her nephew. She put her hand over her mouth while the other squeezed her younger sister's arm tightly, her nephew was standing with a knife and his clothes were soaked in blood while he looked a little disoriented. Zelda heard Hilda whisper Ambrose's name, but the redhead was paralyzed in her place, she didn't know what to do in such a situation. The witch could hear Faustus shouting at the boys and accusing them of murderers, but then the unexpected happened the sorcerer walked over to the nearest boy and cut his throat mercilessly.</p><p>     ‘’ Faustus, don’t do that! ’’ She tried to scream in the hope that her fiancé would stop, but he didn’t listen to her and was already slitting the second boy’s throat. Zelda knew that the next one would be Ambrose and she couldn't let that happen.</p><p>     And then everything happened quickly, in a matter of seconds Zelda was already in front of Ambrose with his hand raised and Faustus was being thrown against the wall. The redhead let out a breath and only then realized what she had done.</p><p>     '' Zelda, have you gone crazy? What do you think you're doing? '' Faustus said angrily when he got up from the floor. For a moment the witch thought about apologizing and walking away, but then she turned a little and looked at Ambrose, who still had a startled expression on her face. At that moment, she remembered the young nephew when he arrived at the Spellman family home when he was placed under house arrest, he had the same frightened expression on his face and in that moment she promised herself that she would protect that boy, no matter what it cost "Boys, get it now!" Faustus shouted as he walked towards them too.</p><p>     Zelda raised a barrier against the boys as soon as she heard the words of the groom, she knew that it would not hold them forever but at least it would give her a few minutes of advantages to be able to think of something to help her nephew.</p><p>     ‘’ Ambrose, you have to leave now! I don't know how long I can hold them. '' Zelda said when she felt that Faustus and the Judas boys were using their magic to break down her barrier, while she used all her strength to hold the sorcerers as much as possible.</p><p>     '' I already tried, but ... I ... I can't '' 'Ambrose spoke in a slightly muffled voice, while despair washed over the boy. The witch let out a long breath as soon as she heard her nephew's words, she must have imagined that Faustus would not let the boy escape so easily. She had to think of something else.</p><p>     '' Zelda, stop now and hand it over! Faust said angrily while trying with his sons Judas to overcome her barrier. The redhead was staring at her future husband for a few seconds, she never wanted to go against him, on the contrary, she was going to marry him so that the two could continue growing together, but she also knew that she could never turn her back on her family.</p><p>     "It wasn't me Aunt Zee ... I swear it wasn't me ..." Ambrose whispered as he looked desperately at his aunt, he didn't know how he could help her and again he felt as useless the same when he was under house arrest.</p><p>    Zelda looked over her shoulder as soon as she heard her nephew's whispers and for a moment her heart was filled with pity when she met the boy's lost gaze, she knew it wasn't him or the other boys who would kill the antipope. It could have been their bodies, but I could clearly see that they were not in their right mind, as soon as they passed through that door she could already feel that some spell had been cast. She just didn't understand how Faustus hadn't felt the same, he was as powerful a sorcerer as she was and it didn't make sense not to have noticed what was going on.</p><p>    The witch felt her barrier getting weaker and weaker, however powerful she was, she wouldn’t be able to hold Faustus and her Judas boys for long, she needed to get Ambrose out of there as soon as possible.</p><p>     '' Ambrose, no matter what happens, don't leave. I got in touch as soon as I can, be safe my dear criminal.’’ Zelda spoke in a low whisper so that only Ambrose would hear and she prayed to the Dark Lord that her improvised plan worked, the redhead knew that due to her condition she shouldn't be casting these spells but she just couldn't let her nephew suffer for something he had no intention of doing.</p><p>     '' Aunt, what are you going to ... '' The boy barely managed to finish his sentence when Zelda with all the strength he could muster pushed his magical barrier against Faustus and his boys causing them to be thrown back hard and in a quick movement turned to Ambrose placing your hands on each arm of the boy holding them with a certain strength to be able to steady yourself.</p><p>     Zelda felt weaker and weaker and was already breathing hard, but she knew she couldn't stop now, her nephew's survival depended on her. And it was precisely with that thought in mind that she gather the rest of her strength and whispered in a hoarse voice "Lanue Magicae." And in the next second she felt Ambrose disappear from her hands causing her to stumble forward and put his hands on the wall in front of she where Ambrose had been before.</p><p>     The redhead closed her eyes for a second while trying to control her breathing and regain strength, she knew Faustus was yelling at her, but at the moment she couldn't pay attention to what his was saying. She felt she could fall at any moment while everything around her spun, Zelda knew she needed to regain her posture and face the fury of the future fiancé, but she just couldn't move. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she would not be surprised if everyone in the room could hear him, since in her head his beat was deafening. The witch brought one hand to her stomach, where she could already feel a little protuberance, while continuing to steady herself with the other on the wall.</p><p>      Letting out a tired sigh, Zelda could feel as if all her energy had been drained, she might as well have collapsed on a bed and slept for a week the size of her exhaustion. But she knew it was all worth it, after all Ambrose was completely safe for at least a while. The redhead had sent her nephew to a place where no one else knew about it except her and her late brother. Then, for a moment, she managed to relax with the thought that she had done her duty and protected her nephew.</p><p>     At that moment, the redhead's thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone grab her arm and pull him hard, making her face Faustus and, finally, she could feel the pure anger that was exhaled by her fiance. It was true that Faustus had always been a handsome man since they attended the gym, but for Zelda it was in his moments of fury that the sorcerer was sinfully perfect. His features were severe, his eyes darkened more than usual, just as he did when he was very excited by a sermon and his breathing was as uneven as that of a ferocious bull, and if it were on another occasion, she would probably throw herself into his arms and turn all of her fury into pleasure. But, this was not the same in other situations.</p><p>     Zelda looked at Faustus for a few seconds as he continued to yell at her, but her words arrived muffled in the witch's ear. It was like she was underwater, for a moment she tried to focus on the wizard who was in front of her. She knew she should say something to him, but the words just didn't come out of her mouth. Her vision began to blur and a strong wave of dizziness passed over her, she looked away for Faustus's hand, which was still holding her arm tightly.</p><p>     ‘’ Faustus, I don’t ... ’’ The redhead managed to speak in a faint whisper before she felt her legs weaken as if she could no longer support her own weight and her whole body softened. She braced herself for an impact against the ground, but it never happened. She felt strong arms grab her waist when someone called her name. But at this point Zelda couldn't even distinguish who was talking, since everything around her was spinning nonstop, the last thing she heard was someone talking about the baby and she assumed it was her sister, but even before the redhead tried to say something all around him started to darken and without any more strength to fight the witch simply surrendered to the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this first part, I'm already working on the rest, I was always thinking about this scene and I always thought Zelda would do something more for her nephew. I really like their relationship.<br/>Then that's it. Thank you for reading this far and until next time!<br/>Insta: @ praise.miranda<br/>TT: @msgabz_<br/>Also read my other Spellwood fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766857</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>